wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Beluga
Beluga was a guard, lazy, apathetic, and mentally exhausted. She was witness to a member of royalty murdering someone, and then told her lover. The murderer mistook the lover for the witness and took them out, and since then she's been in hiding in plain sight, resuming a sad life as the guard, waiting to be the one to somehow help someone else. Appearance Cold eyes, bleak and baggy. Once large, bright, always with a white shine over the pupil, but now dim, the brow furrowed. Even the color itself seems to have changed from a pale maroon to almost brownish, sour pink. Contoured body and cheeks, sculpted and buff, with many shadows and curves visible just underneath the skin. Her flanks, neck, and legs now are droopy, skin sagging off her very frame. She has smooth, almost sanded-down scales, craggy and textured to touch but from a distance looking smooth. Milky, sickly white. Maybe not like pretty snow but more so like rancid milk or old ivory. Her scales often are blotted with age-like spots, usually darker gray or green along her back and leathery wings. Her snout has little definition, a bit like a bull terrier, although she has a wide forehead. She has many small barbers protruding from her lips and chin, and a constantly grimacing mouth. She has small main teeth but long, thick tusks curling up from her bottom jaw. Her pale grayish green horns spiral like a narwhal’s but are overall short. Personality Many would call beluga lazy. Many would call her a slacker, bored out of her mind, not caring to do much of anything in the world. Many say she's just a spoiled child who has never worked a day in her life and doesn't care to. It's deeper than that. Beluga wants to become better, to free herself. Her history is like weight, pressing her down, flattening herself, until she can't move, can't do anything but lie here. She wants to push off the weight, so she can once again work, do what she loves, but she is tired, and exhausted, and it takes too much effort. Everything minor is major; like how when you're sick, one extra symptom seems to kill her. One mistake she makes, it's beating herself up for the rest of the day. One missed opportunity, and she'll think of nothing else. Under the pressing, crushing weight, she has resorted to almost childish behavior. She's cynical, and will rarely go a sentence without something nihilistic. She's sarcastic, overly so, past the point of "charming" into the realm of "just plain annoying." She sees no reason to actively seek out other dragons- why should she, when all they ever do is betray her? Beluga is mostly stuck in her own head, simply without the energy to pull herself out of the depressed world of her mind and into everything around her. She takes whatever comfort she can get, but the things bringing her joy dwindle and dwindle, until happiness is a floating memory, the idea of feeling happy or being active a phase she has passed. As far as her actions really go, she can mostly be found wandering the palace of the SeaWings, distant from other dragons, a quiet, constant figure. You may find her murmuring to herself, about something long forgotten. She may pace the halls, ignoring splendid art or fancy feasts or great victories, her only thoughts of herself, the rest of the world a distant, blurred, backdrop to whatever is troubling her. Beluga has an odd fixation on her talons. They guide her, hold her steady, keep her moving. She always touches or holds things, thinking that if somehow her body is touching something else it matters. When the rest of the world falls away so easily, it is only when things are actually touching you that it might seem to matter. Backstory Parents and Background Dragonethood Beginning of Profession Death of Saline Current Life Relationships please do not ask to be in relationships! thank you! Trivia Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Females Category:Content (Nibby the Bird) Category:Work In Progress Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Mature Content Category:LGBT+